En busca de venganza
by Quetzaly-Taisho
Summary: después del asesinato de su familia, Kagome busca vengarse, en el proceso se encontrara con la grata noticia de que no lo hará sola, sino que será acompañada por dos especializados cazadores de monstruos, que están al servicio de la Santa Orden y que pondrán de cabeza sus emociones y sentimientos, confundiendola completamente ¿a quien escogerá? sessho/kag/inu
1. batalla y primer encuentro

RED LIKE ROSES.

Francia, finales del siglo XVIII…

Voy caminando por el bosque que se encuentra cubierto por un manto blanco, los arboles han dejado atrás su verde follaje, que sido remplazado por densas capas de nieve, es invierno, la época que más odio, pues en esta época mi familia fue brutalmente asesinada por los sirvientes del rey de los hombres lobo, aun mantengo frescos en mi memoria aquellos sucesos que marcaron mi vida…

FLASH BACK

Era mi cumpleaños número 13, me encontraba festejando con mi familia, mi pequeño hermano me abrazaba mientras mi abuelo y mi madre me cantaban ¡feliz cumpleaños!, estaba recibiendo los obsequios de mi familia, cuando escuchamos el aullido de lobos, seguido del sonido de cascos de caballos acercándose a nuestra casa, rápidamente mi madre me llevo a la parte trasera de la casa, para de ahí correr al establo, en cuanto llegamos, mi madre ensillo, con lo que a mí parecer fue velocidad sobrehumana, a mi yegua, Flicka, habiendo terminado su labor se volvió hacia mí, en su rostro podía verse el temor y la angustia, quise preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, pero su voz me lo impidió…

-mi pequeña- mientras me hablaba de entre sus ropas saco lo que a mi parecer era una simple tela roja-esta capa te protegerá cuando más lo necesites, ya que al igual que tu, es muy especial, está hecha de pétalos de rosas ancestrales-en el momento en que me decía todo esto, me colocaba aquella capa- hija, por ahora nos tendremos que separar, pero recuerda que pronto estaremos juntas-tanto como de sus mejillas como de las mías, se veían lágrimas caer, no sabía por qué razón, ese "pronto nos volveremos a ver", nunca llegaría…

-ve a parís, hay buscaras a la sacerdotisa Kaede, ella te enseñara todo lo que necesites para poder enfrentar tu destino- acto seguido me abrazo con fuerza y deposito un pequeño beso en mi frente, al separarnos, rápidamente me monto en Flicka- prométeme que serás muy fuerte y que pase lo que pase no te dejaras vencer- los aullidos se escuchaban más cerca- cumple con tu destino hija mía-

-te lo prometo madre- fuertes ruidos se escucharon, su procedencia era el interior de mi hogar, aquellas personas de las que mi madre me estaba protegiendo habían llegado, sin perder más tiempo, mi madre golpeo fuertemente la parte trasera de la yegua, quien salió a todo galope con dirección al bosque, lo siguiente que vi fue a mi madre siendo llevada al interior de aquel que fue mi hogar, al estar en el bosque guie a Flicka hacia una colina desde la cual podía ver todo lo que sucedía en mi casa, pero sin llegar a ser vista, lo que vi fue algo que me marco para siempre, mi abuelo y mi hermano se encontraban arrodillados con algunos golpes en su rostro, pronto vi salir a mi madre del interior de la casa mientras forcejeaba encontrar de aquel ser repugnante que la tenia sujeta, la aventaron al suelo, frente al que parecía ser el líder, el cual después de unos momentos dio la orden de retirada, pero antes de irse los malditos decapitaron a toda mi familia, mi mundo se vino abajo, estaba sola en este mundo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, se lo había prometido a mi madre, no podía fallarle, di vuelta, de la capa roja se desprendían pequeños pétalos de rosas que iban borrando las huellas de mi caballo y con todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, me dirigí a París, en busca de aquella persona que me ayudaría a vengarme del maldito desgraciado que mato a mi familia…

FIN FLASH BACK

Tal como se lo prometí a mi madre, llegue donde Kaede, quien durante estos 7 años ha sido como una madre para mí, me cuido y protegió cuando más lo necesitaba, además de enseñarme todo lo que ahora se y necesito para poder enfrentarme al rey de los hombres lobo, pero deje de ser aquella niña sonriente y alegre, solamente pocos han conocido esa faceta mía desde la muerte de mi familia, me volví sombría, justo como la ropa que siempre uso lo único que da color a mi vestuario es la capa que me dio mi madre, sombras se pasean a mi alrededor, vigilándome…

Salgo de mis pensamientos al notar que he llegado a un claro, ha caído la noche y la luna se muestra poderosa en el cielo estrellado y que frente de mi se encuentran docenas de Beowolves, que son lobos evolucionados pero incapaces de tomar apariencia humana.

Sonrió, al parecer a su señor le han llegado las noticias de que exterminado a todo el ejercito que había mandado a capturarme, esto será divertido, una fuerte ráfaga de aire sopla al momento en el que tres de los Beowolves se acercan corriendo para atacarme con sus fauces y garras, sonrió internamente al momento de desaparecer de donde me encontraba parada, dejando en mi lugar una pequeña lluvia de pétalos rojo, confusión se muestra en sus ojos, tratan de localizarme, encontrándome en los aires, donde doy una voltereta para de la parte trasera de mi cinturón sacar a Crescent Rose, mi arma que ha sido un regalo de Kaede, al sacarla rápidamente deja su forma compacta para transformarse en un rifle de gran grosor, doy otra voltereta, para después dispararle en la cabeza a uno de esos repugnantes animales; la ventaja de estos animales es el poder moverse en dos patas pero eso no es problema para mí; caigo parada, pero después de dar el primer disparo, el resto de los Beowolves, se dejan venir en contra mía.

"idiotas creen que podrán ganarme", otro disparo sale de mi arma dando nuevamente en la cabeza de uno de aquellos lobos, otro más se acerca, un salto y otro disparo sale dando de lleno en el costado, giro, doy otro salto y aprieto el gatillo, la bala da en el costado de otro más, la nieve comienza a tornarse de un tono carmesí, doy una marometa hacia atrás para luego levantarme mientras giro mi arma hasta que esta se despliega tomando la forma de una enorme guadaña, un Beowolve lanza un aullido para luego correr al lugar donde me encuentro, pobre iluso, un giro y lo atrapo entre mi cuerpo y el filo de la guadaña, trata de intimidarme mostrándome sus enormes colmillos, una sonrisa surca mi rostro, y eso es lo último que vio este Beowolve, pues después de la pequeña sonrisa jalo del gatillo mientras giro la guadaña y termino decapitándolo, la brisa sopla sacando de mi capa pétalos de rosas que al entrar al contacto con la piel de los lobos la desintegra, los demás lobos se han puesto furiosos, deciden atacarme todos juntos de una vez por todas, que idiotas, clavo la punta de mi arma mientras que del mango preparo el gatillo para comenzar a disparar, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco balas sales del cañón del arma todas y cada una dando en su objetivo, al querer disparar la sexta, uno de ellos llego hasta donde me encuentro, tratando de darme un zarpazo, brinco esquivando el golpe al tiempo que jalo el gatillo, matándolo y siendo lanzada hacia atrás por la fuerza del disparo, la punta de la guadaña deja un fino camino en la nieve mientras yo caigo parada sobre el mango de esta, más Beowolves llegan desde el bosque, al distraerme, uno trata de atacarme, pero rápidamente lo esquivo girando sobre el mango de mi arma.

"rayos , no son demasiado fuertes pero son demasiados, tengo que acabar con esta pérdida de tiempo", otro se acerca, disparo con demasiada velocidad, con la misma fuerza del disparo soy recorrida, golpeo con la punta del mango al lobo que había esquivado, llega por detrás de mi otro, salto tomando a Crescent Rose y giro cortándolo por el estomago, el que había golpeado me ataca otra vez, pero queda en el intento, lo único que se escucha en el claro son disparos y aullidos, cortar, disparar, evadir, golpear, el número de lobos está disminuyendo, salto para alejarme un poco y poder recargar, pero me alcanzan en el aire, dando comienzo una batalla aérea, "diablos" me he quedado sin municiones, utilizo a una de las bestias para impulsarme hacia atrás, no sin antes darle fin a su vida, aterrizo siendo ayudada por mi arma.

"genial", el que acabo de matar logro herirme, " esto duele a montones", lo han logrado me han hecho enojar, recargo mi arma, "esto se convertirá en una carnicería", preparo mi arma para salir corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana hacia los Beowolves, salto para usar la hoja de mi guadaña como si fuera una rueda, cortar, disparar y girar, todo el claro está quedando lleno de trozos y sangre de las bestias, un último giro y he acabado con todos, del impulso mi Crescent queda a mis espaldas, mientras veo caer los trozos de cuerpo junto los casquetes de bala.

Unos aplausos llaman mi atención, veo a un joven completamente vestido de negro que sale detrás de unos árboles inmediatamente me pongo en pose de batalla.

—wow, eso fue impresionante, nunca había visto a una mujer manejar también un arma, ¿no lo crees, hermano?- el joven que había salido primero volteo la mirada hacia los arboles de los que el apareció, otro joven igualmente vestido completamente de negro solo volteo un poco la mirada para observarme.

—Hump- fue todo lo que dijo, por un momento su mirada me congelo por completo.

— ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte mientras hacía que Crescent volviera a su forma de rifle.

— dios! Donde han quedado mis modales, bueno me presento, mi nombre es…


	2. segundo encuentro

**HOLA **

**ya regrese con el siguiente capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

— ¡Dios! Donde han quedado mis modales, bueno me presento, mi nombre es Inuyasha- dijo el chico mientras se quitaba el sombrero, dejando al descubierto una cabellera plateada y unos ojos ámbar- y el simpático de allá- señalo al que se encontraba recargado en un árbol- es mi hermano Sesshomaru –el nombrado solo nos miraba de reojo-¿ahora esta habilidosa jovencita nos haría el honor de decirnos su nombre?-

— mi nombre es Kagome- mientras bajaba la capucha de mi capa y me presentaba guarde mi arma, grave error, pues de la nada un Beowolve apareció dispuesto a atacarme pero el disparo de un arma me paralizo, al levantar la vista, la cual había bajado a causa del disparo, me encontré con la imagen de los hermanos con pistolas en mano- gracias- la verdad les agradecía el hecho de haberme ayudado, pues por presentarme baje la guardia, di media vuelta, dirigiéndome hasta donde se encontraba el animal que aun seguía con vida, al llegar a él, saque una pequeña daga de plata de mi cinturón, la cual encaje en su hombro, mientras me hincaba al lado de este, acto seguido comencé con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra tu amo?- el animal aullaba del dolor que le causaba la daga, eso era lo que quería, que sintieran un poco del dolor que yo sentí-habla- le ordene mientras incrustaba un poco más la daga.

-¡NUNCA!- este maldito ¿Qué se cree?- entonces no me sirves para nada-temor fue lo que vi en sus ojos-no espere, se lo d…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por el disparo que había recibido en la frente, al levantar la mirada para saber quien había sido el que dio por terminada la vida de esta bestia, me encontré con unos ojos dorados sumamente fríos.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le pregunte sumamente enojada al momento de levantarme y sacar la daga del cuerpo sin vida del animal, pero el simplemente se giro sin darme una respuesta- ¡te estoy hablando!-nada, mientras tanto el otro chico, sino mal recuerdo se llama Inuyasha, solo me miraba sonriente, "desgraciado de mi no te burlas".

— Pierdes tu tiempo- valla sino me lo dice ni cuenta me doy- es más fácil hacer que te responda la pared que Sesshomaru- suspire con cansancio, lentamente levante mi mirada para observar el cielo, estaba amaneciendo, tenía que darme prisa si quería llegar al atardecer, aun tengo mucho camino por recorrer hasta París.

— Me he dado cuenta de ello- me coloque de nuevo la capucha y comencé a caminar rumbo al bosque, pero antes de llegar hasta el inicio de este me detuve para girarme hacia Inuyasha- con permiso- retome mi camino, pero la voz de aquel chico me detuvo- fue un placer haberla conocido- gire un poco mi rostro y emboce una pequeña sonrisa-me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- sin esperar respuesta seguí caminando como si nada…

POV LOS SEXYS HERMANOS (Valky: Tsuki ¡largo de aquí!, Tsuki: ¿Qué? Yo solo escribo la verdad, niégamelo, Valky: esta bien tu ganas u.u, Tsuki: n.n)

— ¿Queeeé?- ¿quién diablos se cree esa chiquilla tonta?-Feh- me cruce de brazos y me gire hacia Sesshomaru, pero este ya se encontraba montado sobre su caballo negro y avanzando rumbo a París.

—Sesshomaru!, espérame!- le grite al momento de montar a mi caballo, pero como siempre fui ignorado totalmente…

"Vaya que si era fuerte esa chiquilla" pensó con la mirada al frente mientras guiaba al caballo al sendero del bosque "y bastante hermosa" en ese momento callo en la cuenta de hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos "pero que rayos" dejando de lado aquellos inservibles pensamientos, como el los denomino, giro un poco la cabeza para ver como Inuyasha se acercaba hasta llegar a un lado de él.

— ¿Qué piensas de esa chica Kagome?- le pregunte con cautela pues yo sabía que estaba molesto por haberlo desviado del camino sin un motivo aparente, pero bueno ¿Cuándo se tiene la posibilidad de ver una batalla como la que acabamos de presenciar? Y más cuando una de las combatientes es una mujer, muy hermosa por cierto, "rayos, debo evitar pasar mucho tiempo con Miroku".

— Es fuerte, lo reconozco- "esto es una enorme sorpresa, Sesshomaru me acaba de responder" mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, "Sesshomaru, el tipo más comunicativo del planeta, cruzo más de dos palabras conmigo además de que acababa de reconocer el trabajo de una mujer"- pero…- ya apareció el pero que siempre arruina las cosas- es muy impulsiva igual que tu- "ok eso fue golpe bajo"-seré impulsivo, pero es impulsividad nos ha ayudado muchas veces a salir de varios problemas-

—Tal vez- le conteste con desgano- pero también nos ha metido en muchos problemas- lo mire de reojo para ver como se cubría la cara con su brazo- que malo eres conmigo hermano-otra vez con sus ridículas actuaciones, ya me tenían fastidiado- yo que solo trato de dar lo mejor de mí-me dijo mientras ponía cara de borrego a medio morir, si no pensara que rolar los ojos es tonto e infantil, lo haría- déjate de una vez por todas de esas estupideces- apresure el paso no tenía ganas de estar aguantando al estúpido de Inuyasha.

POV Kagome.

Ya casi es el atardecer, he llegado a las afueras de París, eso es bueno no me falta mucho para llegar a mi hogar.

Voy caminando por las oscuras calles parisinas, las cuales se encuentran totalmente deshabitadas, eso es raro, pero qué más da, sigo caminando tranquilamente hasta que al pasar al lado de un callejón, cinco tipos salieron de este con navaja en mano, pude verlos gracias a la luz de la luna, seguí como si nada, pero uno de los tipos me cerro el paso.

— Pero miren que tenemos aquí- decía el tipo que me cerró el paso, sus compañeros me rodearon sin darme la oportunidad de dar vuelta e ignorarlos- una jovencita que no respeta el toque de queda- se acercó cada vez más hasta quedar al punto de que su aliento me golpeaba la cara, que asco, el aroma a alcohol era bastante fuerte, dirigió una de sus manos al borde la capucha para descubrirme el rostro- valla que eres una jovencita muy hermosa, ¿qué haremos contigo?- su mano que seguía en la capucha viajo hasta mi mejilla y de ahí a uno de mis senos, este tipo está acabando con mi paciencia sino deja de tocarme conocerá muy pronto el infierno- jefe ¿qué le parece si la usa para satisfacerse?- como si yo me fuera a dejar.

—No me parece mala idea, además después de mi ustedes la podrán utilizar también- mi paciencia había llegado al límite cuando ese tipo se atrevió a manosearme, pero antes de que yo llegara a golpearlo alguien se me había adelantado, dejando inconsciente al tipo.

—Me parece que es de cobardes el tratar a una joven de esa manera- esa voz se me hacía conocida, mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando pude verle el rostro al que me había salvado- ¿no crees hermano?- mi mirada se posó en la persona que se encontraba atrás de Inuyasha viéndome fijamente- mph- dios ¿Qué este tipo no sabe decir otra cosa que no sean monosílabos?

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, lárguense si no quieren que les hagamos daño!- grito con navaja en mano el que se había atrevido a dar la idea de violarme siendo coreado por los demás-no me hagan reír- esa voz tan suave y profunda pero a la vez fría y carente de sentimientos, me hizo buscar a su dueño encontrándome de frente con Sesshomaru, quien miraba con asco a los 4 hombres restantes.

— hablo mu…muy enserio, la…lar…lárguense o no respondemos- la mano en la que sostenía la navaja temblaba notoriamente pero basto una mirada de Sesshomaru para que desistieran de su idea de enfrentarlos, así que tomando al tipo que estaba inconsciente, salieron corriendo, dejándonos solo a nosotros tres.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?- era Inuyasha el que me hablaba- eh?... así, si estoy bien- me gire hacia él pues le había dado la espalda para ver como salían despavoridos los hombres- valla que tu hermano puede ser intimidante- se suponía que aquello se debía de haber quedado como un simple pensamiento, pero al parecer no fue así, ya que Inuyasha comenzó a reír- esa es una de sus especialidades-¿ehh?...no yo… lo siento- en ese momento sentía mis mejillas arder pues el susodicho no había dejado de mirarme desde que llegaron-gracias por lo de hace un momento- ni que lo digas-

—¿A dónde se dirigen?- Sesshomaru me dio una mirada de esas que dicen "que te importa"- jejeje no es necesario contestar- dije rápidamente mientras una gota me recorría la nuca, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la mirada que me dio Sesshomaru, así que apiadándose de mí, respondió mi pregunta- no te preocupes, nos dirigimos donde la sacerdotisa Kaede- se dirigían al mismo lugar que yo, bueno eso se supone pues iban para el lado equivocado- espero nos volvamos a ver Kagome- se despidió Inuyasha al momento de montar su caballo mientras Sesshomaru solo bajo un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida, al comenzar a avanzar.

—Sesshomaru, Inuyasha- los llame de forma suave, pero al parecer si me escucharon puesto que detuvieron su andar- van por el camino equivocado- lo siguiente que paso fue que Inuyasha termino en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza.

—¡maldito Sesshomaru! ¡Eso me dolió!-grito levantándose de un salto, Sesshomaru simplemente lo ignoro y dio vuelta acercándose a mí- tu sabes en ¿qué dirección se encuentra la sacerdotisa?- solo asentí, su mirada me tenía atontada-entonces sube- me tendió una de sus manos para ayudarme a montar junto a él, un poco dudosa, la tome…

POV SESSHOMARU

Maldito Inuyasha, el idiota estaba completamente seguro de que íbamos en la dirección correcta, pero no, resulta que íbamos en la dirección equivocada.

No pude evitar las ganas de darle un buen golpe, así que para descargar mi furia lo golpee fuertemente en la cabeza ocasionando que se cayera del caballo.

—¡maldito Sesshomaru! ¡Eso me dolió!-me grito levantándose de un salto, mas sin embargo lo ignore por completo, gire el caballo en dirección de esa chica Kagome - tu sabes en ¿qué dirección se encuentra la sacerdotisa?-la vi asentir-entonces sube-le tendí una mano para ayudarla a subir al caballo, la vi dudar un poco, pero al final decidió tomar mi mano, desde la cual, al momento de entrar en contacto con la de ella, una corriente eléctrica, me recorrió completamente y creo que a ella le sucedió lo mismo, al haber terminado de ayudarla a subir y colocarse atrás de mi, voltee a ver a Inuyasha, quien ya había montado nuevamente.

— ¿Hacia dónde?- le pregunte con la vista al frente, no me atrevía a verla-hacia el este de la ciudad, yo iré guiando-asentí para comenzar a avanzar.

Llevábamos un rato recorriendo la ciudad, comenzaba a hartarme hasta el punto de llegar a creer que esta chica no sabía la ubicación de la vieja sacerdotisa.

—eh, Kagome ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto Inuyasha desde atrás de nosotros- no falta mucho, lo que sucede es que se encuentra casi a afueras de la ciudad-eso responde él porque estamos tardando en llegar, si no mal me equivoco de donde nos encontramos hasta las afueras de la ciudad no nos separa mucha distancia.

—Sujétate- le doy la orden-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-demasiado tarde, ya he hecho que el caballo comience a galopar, al parecer se percato rápidamente de mis intenciones, pues se sujeto fuertemente de mi cintura y coloco su rostro en mi espalda, en ese momento sentí un ligero calor en el rostro, pero como siempre seguí imperturbable, o eso quería creer, ante el toque de Kagome.

— ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Espérame!- como siempre Inuyasha se ha distraído y ahora trata de darme alcance.

Ya habíamos llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, y en una colina se levantaba lo que parecía ser un templo, en las afueras de este se veían dos figuras pequeñas, una pelirroja y otra castaña, las cuales Kagome reconoció inmediatamente, pues bajo de un salto del caballo y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las figuras.

POV NORMAL

— ¡Shippo! ¡Rin!- los pequeños voltearon al escuchar que eran llamados por una voz bastante conocida para ellos.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Señorita Kagome!- gritaron los niños corriendo hacia la figura femenina, abrazándola cuando llegaron donde ella- pequeños ¿Cómo han estado?, ¿se han portado bien?, ¿Dónde está nana Kaede?- les pregunto mientras los abrazaba fuertemente y depositaba un beso en cada mejilla de los niños.

— Te hemos extrañado mucho-respondió el pequeño Shippo separándose un poco de la que consideraba su hermana mayor- yo también los extrañe mucho pequeños, ¿Dónde está nana Kaede?

— Está dentro esperando tu llegada y la de otras personas- contesto la pequeña Rin con una sonrisa en los labios-vayan adentro avisen a nana Kaede que ya he regresado- los pequeños corrieron obedeciendo las ordenes de la mayor.

Al ver que los menores entraban al templo la pelinegra se giro hacia sus acompañantes- bienvenidos sean al Templo Shikon- dio media vuelta para entrar a la plaza del templo, pero al ver que no la seguían, giro un poco la cabeza-síganme- dicho esto volvió la mirada al frente para seguir avanzando, siendo seguida por los hermanos.

Al entrar, Kagome se retiro la capucha de la capa para ver que frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer de edad avanzada, con rostro amable pero a la vez sabio, cabello largo y cano, vestía un traje de las sacerdotisas orientales, a los costados de esta se encontraban las dos pequeñas figuras de unos niños, una más alta que la otra, la más alta pertenecía a Shippo, un pequeño niño pelirrojo, de grandes ojos verdes y tez trigueña, la figura pequeña pertenecía a Rin, una pequeñita castaña bastante risueña y de grandes ojos cafés combinados perfectamente con una tez nívea.

—Kagome, hija has regresado con bien- la anciana Kaede la abrazo, siendo correspondida en el acto, en ese instante se percato de las figuras masculinas que se encontraban atrás de su hija adoptiva.

Lentamente se separo de ella para luego posicionarse a su lado viendo de frente a los jóvenes que los visitaban en aquella noche.

— He de suponer que ustedes son los hermanos Taisho- los dos hermanos retiraron los sombreros que portaban dando paso a dos largas melenas plateadas sujetas en una coleta baja cada una, dos pares de ojos ámbar, aunque los del menor mostraban calidez mientras que los del mayor demostraban frialdad, ambos de tez nívea.

— Supone bien sacerdotisa Kaede- el menor de los Taisho hizo una pequeña caravana en señal de respeto- mi nombre es Inuyasha y este que está a mi lado es mi hermano Sesshomaru- el mayor ante la mención de su nombre realizo la misma acción de Inuyasha.

— Estamos aquí por órdenes de la santa orden-

— lo sé- respondió rápidamente, se giro en dirección de los pequeños que se encontraban amenamente platicando con Kagome- Kagome, hija-la mayor volteo a verla- lleva a los pequeños a sus cuartos para que descansen, ya es muy tarde para que estén despiertos- la pelinegra solo asintió mientras tomaba las manos de los niños y los encaminaba a sus cuartos, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente la voz de su madre la detuvo- al terminar nos alcanzas en el despacho- la chica retomo su camino.

Al verla desaparecer por el pasillo, la mujer se volvió a los jóvenes- síganme por favor- retomando su postura original, la sacerdotisa comenzó a caminar al lado opuesto del pasillo por el que había desaparecido la chica pelinegra, siendo seguida por los Taisho.

* * *

**que les pareció? estuvo bueno, regular, feo, espantoso háganme saber por medio de un rw.**

**gracias a Faby Sama, Yuuki no Taisho, Sasunaka doki, BrujaAradia y Guest por dejar un rw.**

**tambien agradesco Bella Vittoria, Sasunaka doki y teffyxd por agregar la historia a sus favoritos**

**tambien a los que leyeron y no dejaron rw, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta historia**

**otra cosa necesito de su ayuda una prima me ha retado a conseguir por lo menos 10 rw en este capitulo sino lo consigo tendré que dejar de escribir por 4 meses y para eso tengo una semana, esto es lo unico que me ayuda a desestresarme en época de escuela, ayúdenme por favor.**


	3. decisión y nuevos compañeros

**konichiwa! perdon por la tardanza, pero se me hacia imposible escribir, a parte de que estuve bloqueada, la escuela y los xv de mi hermana me absorbian con demasia, no es facil ser la hermana mayor y mas cuando te toca ser "chambelana" de tu hermana.**

**Después de tanto tiempo, al fin les traigo la continuación de este fic**

* * *

EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA.

KAGOME POV

Después de haber dejado a los niños en su habitación, me dirigí al despacho de nana Kaede, iba un poco preocupada, pues algo dentro de mí me decía que muy pronto todo lo que conocía iba a cambiar, y esta sensación comenzó cuando mi camino se cruzó por primera vez con los dos hermanos, no sabía la razón pero estaba muy segura que de lo que íbamos a hablar en el despacho de nana Kaede tenía mucho que ver con este presentimiento.

KAEDE POV

Cuando vi a esos dos jóvenes en la entrada, supe que ya había llegado el momento de que Kagome cumpliera con su destino, era inevitable el seguir tratando de aplazarlo más, el momento había llegado.

—Síganme por favor-lo mejor era hablar primero con ellos en privado, así que los lleve al despacho donde sabia nadie nos podría escuchar.

Al llegar inmediatamente coloque una barrera para estar bien segura que nadie podría escuchar lo que aquí dentro seria dicho.

—Si sabe por lo que hemos venido, sería tan amable de decirnos ¿Dónde está?-el primero que hablo fue el joven Inuyasha preguntándome por aquello tan importante, vaya los mandan a buscar una de las piezas más importantes para la lucha que se avecina y no saben que todo este tiempo que han estado aquí, ella ha estado frente a sus ojos.

—Me es increíble el hecho de que a pesar de haber estado todo este tiempo frente a ustedes, no lo pudieron ver- los ojos del menor se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando, al parecer logro entender el significado de mis palabras, en el mayor solo pude percibir momentáneamente, no, más bien de forma fugaz como sus ojos se ensanchaban un poco.

— Entonces, quiere decir ¿Qué, esa chica llamada Kagome, es lo que nos mandaron buscar?-la voz del mayor lleno la instancia, ahora que lo observo bien…no, eso es imposible…no puede ser ÉL…

—Así es joven- unos golpes se hicieron presentes en la puerta, los tres presentes sabíamos de quien se trataba-pase lo que pase no vayan hablar nada de lo que aquí les ha sido revelado-los jóvenes solo asintieron.

—Nana Kaede, soy yo, Kagome, ¿puedo pasar?-quitando la barrera protectora le di el permiso de entrar.

—Pasa mi niña- la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a la joven pelinegra

— ¿Para qué me necesitaba nana Kaede?-se adentró en la estancia, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, para terminar a un lado del joven Sesshomaru.

—Mi niña- no encontraba la forma para decirle que pronto su vida ya no será la misma-los jóvenes aquí presentes-la vi desviar un poco su mirada-te acompañaran hasta que logres tu cometido-en sus ojos denotaba claramente la molestia, yo bien sabía que odiaba verse ayudada por alguien más, pero su odio se incrementaba cuando ese alguien trataba de ayudarla en su venganza contra aquel ser maligno, la única persona que vi que fue aceptada con facilidad fue Sango, una chica que sufrió lo mismo que Kagome y al conocerse rápidamente se hicieron amigas.

KAGOME POV.

—Nana Kaede, se lo he dicho miles de veces, no necesito la ayuda de nadie-trataba de guardar la calma pero me era imposible-esto es algo que debo de resolver yo sola, además sabe que no quiero que más inocentes mueran por mi culpa-sentí como mi voz se rompía en la última frase.

—Kagome-la voz nana Kaede era suave pero firme dándome a entender que no podía desobedecer ni objetar nada.

— de acuerdo nana Kaede- aunque estaba furiosa tuve que aceptar lo que nana Kaede me ordenaba- será como usted ordene-todo ese tiempo sentía sobre mí la mirada de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru y eso me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa.

—Sacerdotisa ¿está segura que es lo que buscamos?-la voz de Inuyasha rompió con el incomodo silencio que se estaba formando, ¿Qué es lo que estarán buscando?

— Completamente-tenía ganas de preguntar qué era lo que buscaban, pero por alguna razón permanecí callada.

—Entonces nos marchamos- su voz, su maldita voz provocaba que mi piel se pusiera de gallina, maldito seas Sesshomaru Taisho.

—joven Sesshomaru, le pido que sea comprensivo, Kagome acaba de regresar de un largo viaje, además ustedes deben de venir cansados, después de viajar desde el vaticano hasta aquí-tan solo de escuchar desde donde vienen ya me dio sueño y mucho, mucho cansancio-lo mejor es que partan mañana al amanecer-

—Hermano, la sacerdotisa tiene razón, además ya estoy bastante molido como para tener que viajar nuevamente sin descansar y lo peor del caso es que ya se nos acabaron los víveres- vaya es bueno saber que uno de los dos si es humano.

—mhp- de nuevo con los mono sílabos, si no fuera porque ya lo he escuchado hablar, diría que es mudo.

— eso significa que nos quedamos-comento sonriente Inuyasha mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa ocasionando que me sonroje levemente.

—muy bien no se diga más-genial a partir de mañana tendré que viajar con estos dos-Kagome, llévalos a la habitación de invitados-solo asentí, para luego verlos.

—síganme por favor-antes de salir la voz de mi madre me detuvo.

—Hija esto ha llegado para ti-en su mano tenía un sobre que estaba sellado, me acerque para tomarlo-no dice remitente-me dijo cuando vio que buscaba algo que me dijera quien era el enviaba aquella carta-pero siento una corazonada de quien podría ser-

—Gracias madre- volví sobre mis pasos, los dos chicos peliplateados me esperaban fuera del despacho-vamos-caminamos por el mismo pasillo por el cual yo había llegado hasta el despacho, me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa, pues sentía las constantes y penetrantes miradas de los dos hombres que iban tras de mí.

—Aquí es- me detuve en la última puerta al final del pasillo- no es muy grande pero será suficiente para que descansen-decía al momento de abrir la puerta dando paso a los dos visitantes a una habitación no muy grande, con dos camas individuales, una pequeña cómoda, y otra puerta mas a la derecha de la habitación, a la cual me dirigí- aquí está el baño por si desean asearse- con lentitud me encamine a la salida de la habitación-si necesitan algo mas no duden en decirme, mi habitación es la de enfrente-fue lo último que dije antes de marcharme por completo de la habitación, cerrando en el proceso la puerta a mis espaldas.

POV SESSHOMARU

— ¿Crees que la vieja esa nos haya dicho la verdad?-la voz de Inuyasha me obligo a desviar la mirada de la puerta, por la que segundos antes desapareció la chica...

—Solo limítate a cumplir las órdenes-le conteste de forma fría e indiferente, mientras lo veía acostarse en una de las camas de aquel cuarto.

De igual modo me dirigí a la cama sobrante para descansar un poco, pero cuando el sueño se comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, una serie de imágenes sobre batallas entre ángeles y demonios se presento en mi mente, rápidamente desperté ¿Qué había sido eso?

Con pesadez me levante de la cama, era imposible que volviera a conciliar el sueño, así que decidí que un paseo nocturno sería lo mejor para despejarme.

Salí de aquella habitación para andar por aquel pasillo que era simplemente iluminado por la luz de la luna, rápidamente salí del templo, para dirigirme al establo del mismo, hay encontré acostada a un lado de un caballo blanco, a esa chica, Kagome, parecía dormida o eso creí…

— ¿No puedes dormir?- su voz fue tan suave que parecía un susurro.

—por lo visto no soy el único-no sé por qué razón le estoy respondiendo, pero esta chica tiene algo que me intriga.

—en eso tienes razón – sonrió débilmente y se levanto hasta quedar sentada, ahora es que caigo en cuenta de que no trae con consigo esa extraña capa roja, en cambio se encuentra solamente con un pantalón negro pegado a su cuerpo, una blusa gris un poco escotada, y un corsé negro con detalles plateados, su pelo lo mantenía sujeto en una simple trenza.

—Y ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no puedes conciliar el sueño?- su voz me saco del escaneo qu le estaba haciendo – bueno si se puede saber.

— Fue por un sueño extraño – nuevamente no se la razón que me lleva a responderle – y ¿tu?- ¿desde cuándo me volví tan hablador y curioso'?

La vi hacerse a un lado, dejando un espacio junto a ella – siéntate, será lo mejor –una vez sentado a su lado comenzó a hablar-esta es la primera vez que le cuento esto a otra persona que no sea Nana Kaede – se me quedo viendo fijamente–además siento que puede confiar ciegamente en ti-aquello me sorprendió, solo dos personas han depositado su confianza ciegamente en mi y esos han sido Inuyasha y…

— ¿Sucede algo?- en su mirada pude ver preocupación.

— No nada-la vi directamente a los ojos, sonriendo internamente al ver como en sus mejillas aparecía un ligero sonrojo-¿Qué es lo que querías contarme?-en ese instante su mirada se ensombreció.

—Lo que te voy a contar es mi historia- su voz era seria-y el ¿Por qué? De mi venganza…-poco a poco la fui conociendo y aprendiendo de ella…

Vaya, si que ha sufrido bastante, el hecho de imaginar que presencio la muerte de su familia, hace que me hierva la sangre, un pequeño suspiro llama mi atención.

— Gracias por haberme escuchado-en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa-me siento mucho mejor al contarle todo esto a alguien más-en ese momento me tomo desprevenido aquel abrazo, solo sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra la paja y en mi mejilla sus cálidos labios.

POV KAGOME

En el momento en el que le di el beso en la mejilla, fue que caí en la cuenta de a quien era la persona a la que se lo daba, rápidamente me separe de él con las mejillas sonrojadas y completamente muerta de la vergüenza, no es muy normal que demuestre mis sentimientos a gente que no conozco.

—Dis… disculpa –su mirada me avergonzaba a un más de lo que ya estaba-no fue intención-

— no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a gente impulsiva- me respondió mi entras se sentaba nuevamente, un momento, me acaba de llamar impulsiva.

— ¡Yo no soy impulsiva!- le grite, él arrugo el entrecejo levemente y luego una pequeña sonrisa o lo que parecía ser una apareció en sus labios. Lo siguiente que sentí fue el cómo era tumbada y un peso extra sobre mí.

— Claro que lo eres- sentí chocar su cálido aliento contra mis mejillas, las cuales están más rojas que un jitomate maduro.

—Es mentira-renegué aunque no supe de donde rayos salió mi voz sin titubeos, su rostro poco a poco se iba acercando al mío, a tal grado de que nuestros labios casi se rozaban, vi sus dorados ojos , los cuales brillaban y tenían un tono a un más obscuro.

Pero antes de que pudiera concretarse el beso, se alejo de mí, dejándome llena de frustración, al incorporarme, vi una mano tendida frente a mi rostro, la tome, para ser ayudada a levantarme por Sesshomaru.

—Es mejor que te marches a descansar-soltó mi mano como si le quemara y no me veía, su ancha espalda y su plateada cabellera era lo único que podía ver (**Tsuki:** imagínenlo de espalda, sin ropa y sigan bajando *-*^^ **Quetzaly: **Tsuki por favor contrólate, se supone que eres mi parte cuerda, no la pervertida ¬¬ **Tsuki:** tú misma lo has dicho, "se supone" n.n, **Quetzaly:** no me agradas en lo más mínimo ¬¬)- mañana partiremos al amanecer.

—De acuerdo- me encamine despacio a la salida del establo, no sin antes despedirme de mi yegua Samara, quien es hija de Flicka, a la salida del establo me gire hacia Sesshomaru.

— descansa y que pases buenas noches-me despedí con una sonrisa y camine hasta adentrarme en el templo.

Esa noche fue en la que mejor pude descansar…

O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O::O

El amanecer había llegado, y con ello, mi partida…

Una vez lista, salí de mi habitación, pero me quede viendo como tonta la puerta de la habitación de los hermanos Taisho, así que dejando de lado mis pensamientos, fui al establo para preparar a Samara.

Al llegar al establo me encontré con Inuyasha, que se encargaba de alimentar a su caballo y al de Sesshomaru.

Siguiendo su ejemplo me acerque a Samara, quien contenta relincho, llamando la atención del chico.

— Buenos días Inuyasha- al saludar, saque de la parte de atrás de mi pantalón, un enorme ramo de zanahorias el cual de poco a poco Samara se termino.

— Buen día Kagome- se le veía alegre y bastante despreocupado-¿lista para partir?- la molestia se reflejo rápidamente en mis facciones.

— Sinceramente no- su entrecejo se arrugo- nos es que tenga nada contra ustedes-me excuse con velocidad-simplemente no quiero que gente inocente se vea implicada en esto-deje escapar un suspiro para acercarme a la silla de montar, pero antes de tomarla, alguien se me adelanto.

—La verdad es de que aunque tú no quieras meter a nadie inocente, nosotros al llegar al vaticano recibiríamos ordenes para atacar al gobernante de los hombres lobo- me conto todo esto mientras me ayudaba a ensillar al caballo.

—Tal vez-estoy segura de que mi voz salió monótona, busque las riendas del caballo para colocárselas de inmediato, gracias a la ayuda de Inuyasha ya estaba lista para partir.

—Muy bien, he terminado-terminaba de ajustar la rienda de su caballo, me acerque a los caballos de los Taisho para convidarles del otro ramo de zanahorias que traía, pero tropecé con uno de los cubos que utilizamos para limpiar los caballos, puse mis manos frente a mi rostro para reducir el golpe, que nunca llego, si no que en mi cintura se cerraba uno de los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha.

—deberías de tener más cuidado, tonta-me soltó solo cuando mis pies estaban completamente firmes en el suelo.

—Gracias-estaba segura de que un lindo tono rojizo adornaba mi cara-ten- le tendí las zanahorias para que las tomara, cuando su mano tomo las zanahorias, sentí como sus dedos rozaban ligeramente mi mano, como si se tratase de una caricia-me voy a adelantar, nos vemos frente al templo-lo que en ese momento quería era marcharme lo más rápido de ese lugar, "diablos, ¿Qué tienen los Taisho que logran ponerme tan nerviosa?", tome las riendas de mi yegua y salí del establo, pero antes de marcharme completamente, la voz de Inuyasha me detuvo.

—Gracias por las zanahorias-lo único que hice fue voltear un poco y sonreírle, de ahí seguí mi camino, poco antes de llegar al frente del templo me encontré con Shippo.

—buenos días, Shippo-corrió a abrazarme fuertemente.

—no quiero que te vayas Kagome, no nos vuelvas a dejar-pequeñas lagrimas surcaban sus regordetas mejillas, me partía el corazón verlo así.

—tranquilo Shippo, regresare, siempre lo hago-me arrodille para estar a su altura-además recuerda nuestra promesa-lo abrace protectoramente-yo nuca te voy a dejar solo-un pequeño beso por mi parte fue depositado en su frente.

— ¿lo dices enserio?-

— Claro que sí, es una promesa-

POV NORMAL.

— ¡Rin, también quiere un abrazo y un beso!-la castaña se abalanzo sobre las dos figuras derrumbándolas y ocasionando que pequeñas risas se hicieran presentes.

—Claro que si Rin- la azabache cumplió con el pedido de la niña, para después levantarse y levantar a los pequeños, tomo las riendas de su caballo y siguió su camino hasta la plazuela del templo siendo acompañada por los dos pequeños.

Al llegar a la plazuela se encontró con su madre adoptiva y sus nuevos compañeros de viaje.

—pequeña, lo que se a vecina será una gran prueba que no podrás enfrentar tu sola, por eso te pido que te cuides mucho- la anciana abrazo y beso a la pelinegra en forma de despedida, además de que le entrego su arma y su capa roja, acto seguido se volvió hacia los jóvenes y con voz de mando hablo-jóvenes Taisho en sus manos pongo la seguridad de mi hija, si algo le llegase a suceder los perseguiré por cielo, mar y tierra para hacerlos pagar-

— no se preocupe nana Kaede, no pudo dejarla en mejores manos que en las nuestras-

—Eso espero joven Inuyasha-

—Vamos- el mayor de los hermanos monto a su caballo, para comenzar a andar hacia la salida del templo

— Andando Kagome- Inuyasha imito la acción de su hermano y se puso en marcha.

—ya voy- termino de acomodar las ultimas cosas necesarias para viajar y monto con velocidad para poder dar alcance a los chicos albinos.

* * *

**Espero les guste, me esforce mucho haciendolo...**

**les agradezco mucho por sus reviews, fueron mi apoyo en este tiempo de bloqueo.**

**dejen reviews, son gratis ^^ ademas nos ayudan a Tsuki y a mi para continuar mas rapido**


End file.
